Boyfriend and Bestfriend
by Luvslotsoflaughs13
Summary: What if Misao wasn't killed by Sohta? What if the curse never happened? What if everything was normal and spirits/monsters never appeared? What if these twins come and change Misao's life forever? Read and you'll find out! Warning: Contains Yandere twins, bullying, and blood LOTS of it.
1. The Twins

**I played Misao and throughout the game I got ideas to make this story and I hope you enjoy it! I don't know what Aki's last name is, so I made it up and I hope no one minds~! Now here are the descriptions of the twins! **

* * *

**Aki Yujin **

**Gender: Female **

**Looks: Brown hair placed in pigtails, brown eyes(actually red, due to contacts), and average teenage girl build. **

**Personality: Kind, Silly, Loyal, Friendly, Protective to those she cares about, generous, and scary when angry. **

**Age: 16 (Younger by 2 minutes) **

**Relatives: Older Brother(Akito). **

**Akito Yujin **

**Gender: Male **

**Looks:Dark auburn hair, amber eyes (but gets red when angry), and has an average teenage boy build, so he's taller than most teenage girls and his sister and is the same height as the other boys. **

**Personality: Helpful, Kind, Calmer than his sister, Smart, Generous, Protective to those he cares about, and gains inhuman senses when needed. **

**Age:16 (2 minutes older) **

**Relatives: His Younger Sister(Aki) **

* * *

**Yujin means friend and since Aki and Akito becomes friends with Misao in the game, I decided to give them those names and I might make up the other characters last name except Sohta since his first and last name are actually known. I hope you will play the game and read the story, I need those reviews! ^_^**


	2. To the rescue!

**Okay! Here is the first chapter of my new story! Aki and Akito are in school as usual, but when Misao is nice enough to help them with their problems and talks to them for a bit, read and find out! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Misao, the game would be like my fanfic. **

* * *

In the hallway after class, Aki was on the ground looking for her contact and without it her right eye was red while her left was still brown. "It should be around here...gah...where is it?" She said to herself in frustration. While she was looking, Misao was walking down he hall to where the pig tailed teen was at and walked to her. "U-um, what's wrong?" She asked meekly."Huh? Oh, I'm just looking for a contact, I think I dropped it around here somewhere. hehe, clumsy me~!" Aki laughed as she looked at the bullied girl. Without saying anything, Misao walked closer and kneeled on the ground with Aki. "I-I'll help you look." Misao smiled. "Misao...thanks!" Aki smiled as the two girls continued to look.

After 10 minutes, Misao found her brown contact and gave it to her. "Thanks for helping me,Misao!" Aki smiled as she placed her contact in her eye. Misao just nodded. "You're welcome,Aki." She said. She then turned around as indicating that she was going to leave. "I guess we'll see eachother around." Misao said. Before Aki could say or do anything, the Dark-haired girl was gone and all she could do was just smile. "Such a nice girl, we should talk more." Aki said as she began to walk home.

**To Akito! **

Akito was just minding his own business and was relaxing outside, until he noticed something in a tree and heard sounds of struggling. "What the?" He asked himself as he walked to the back of the school and looked up at the tree to see his simple classmate up in a tree reaching for a white kitten. "Misao?! What are you doing up there?! That's dangerous!" He said to her in worry. Misao just looked down to him. "Ah! Akito, this kitty won't come down and I think he's too scared to move." She explained as she began to reach closer to it. "Misao, be careful!"The male twin said as he walked a bit more to the tree. "I got him! Wh-whoa!" Misao smiled as she grabbed the kitten, but began to struggle as she was about to fall from the tree."HEY!" Akito shouted as he ran to where Misao was.

_THUD! _

Akito just groaned in pain and looked up to see Misao on his chest holding the kitten. She opened her yellow eyes and they widened in surprise. "A-Ah! Akito, I'm sorry!" She quickly said as she crawled off him. He just sat up and grinned. "It's okay, don't worry!" Akito said. "You two aren't hurt right?" He dark haired girl shook her head. "No, me and Kitty are fine, thank you for helping me down." Misao smiled. The auburn male just looked at her in surprise. _'Whoa! Misao smiled!'_ He thought in awe. The more he stared at her, the hotter and redder his face felt._'She looks cute, she should smile more often.'_ He thought in his head.

Misao then quickly stood up after two or three moments of silence, and helped Akito up as well. "W-well, I should return kitty." She said. "You know the owner?" Akito asked. Misao nodded. "Yes, the local shop keeper down the street owns him." She explained. "Then, how about I go with you?" Akito asked happily. It was Misao's turn to be flustered and nervous. "Oh no! i'll do it myself!" She said as she ran off. "Wait-" He tried to say, but was too late, since she already left. "That Misao...She's a really good kid. I wonder why she's so lonely." He said to himself as he started to walk home.

**To Misao! **

After Misao returned the kitten back to his owner. The owner gave her a green ticket as a thanks and the green ticket means that she can get unlimited amount of items. Happy about this, she bought a few sweets and chocolates and started to walk back to school. 'It was so nice of Ms. Fujiwara to give me such a card, now I can get more things for my bento!' She thought happily. "Well, look who's walking?" A familiar voice said. "?" Misao turned round to see Yoshino and her gang smirking at her. "What are you so happy about,freak?" The other bully smirked. "Uh, um..."Misao stammered. The bullies began to walk closer to her and she was surrounded by them on the corner at school building.

"Oh, and what's this? a green ticket?" Yoshino teased as she snatched it from the quiet girl. "Ah, Yoshino! Give it back!" Misao said as she began to struggle in the grips of the other bullies. "Giving me lip huh, Bitch?!" The pink haired bully growled as she raised her hand to hit her, but was stopped by an angry voice.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" It boomed.

The girls looked over to where the voice was heard and saw Aki and Akito running to them. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Akito shouted angrily. "Misao!" Aki said as she was close to the bullied teen. Yoshino just glared at them and placed her fist down. "what are you doing here? Leave before things get ugly." She said to them. Aki just grinned darkly,scaring the 3 girls and Misao. "Maybe you should leave, unless you want my bat in your skull?" She smiled as she rose a bat from her left hand.

Yoshino and the bullies just stared at her with fear and began to leave. "Tch! C'mon, girls, this is a waste of time!" She said as they began to leave. "Wait!" Akito said, making them stop in their tracks. "You have something that doesn't belong to you, give back the green ticket to Misao." He told her. The pink haired bully turned around and smirked. "Oh,this~?" She coyly said as she began to wave the ticket around.

"That's Misao's give it back to her or else..." Akito threatened darkly. "Or else what?" Yoshino taunted. "I don't want to repeat myself." The male said as his amber eyes slowly turned red to making his angry expression more intimidating. "EEEEKKKKK!" Yoshino and her gang screamed. "Here! Take it!" She said as she shoved the ticket to Misao's hands.

Afterwards, the 3 girls ran away to the school. Aki sighed. "Thank goodness, I actually thought that I was going to use this thing." she said motioning to the bat. "Misao, are you okay?"Akito asked as his eyes turned back to normal. "U-uh, yes...th-thank you." She said in surprise. "Sorry, you had to see that, but I didn't want to see my friend get hurt." The cheery twin smiled."Friend?!" Misao said with surprise in her voice."Yeah, friends. From now on, Misao Shirui, you are me and my brother's friend!" She smiled while hugging Misao."By the way,where did you get that bat from anyway?" Akito asked a little scared of his sister's answer. Sure, Aki may be cheerful and optimistic, but deep down lies a scary monster.

***Funny chibi moment* **

"Oh, I found this in my locker! Tehee~!" Aki giggled. _'You shouldn't be giggling if you find something like that in your locker! In fact, why the hell was it even there?!'_ Akito thought in horror and confusion. Misao just tilted her head and sweat dropped at her new friend. "Bad Aki! Put that back!" Akito said to her angrily. "Eh!? No way! Finders keepers!" She argued back as she stuck her tongue out to him. The twins continued to argue, until they heard a beautiful sound.

***Funny chibi moment over* **

The bickering siblings turned around to see Misao laughing gently. "I-I'm sorry...haha...you two are s-so...haha...funny!"She said between laughs. The two looked at each other for a second and turned back to Misao and Aki began to laugh with her. "Hahaha! I know right?! Hahaha!" She laughed. Akito just stared and blushed at Misao's happy expression, then began to laugh as well. _'Misao, I'm glad to have you as my friend, I hope we can get to know you more.' _He thought to himself.

* * *

**I hope you liked my first chapter! There's more to come, until then Sayonara! ^_^ **


	3. A new friend and more enemies

**I just replayed Misao again on the male version and I decided to add Ayaka in this as a childhood friend for the twins and she meets Misao! Please enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

Aki,Akito, and Misao were all walking from class to the roof to eat their lunches, but a girl with Strawberry blonde hair with a red clip in it,glomped Akito to the ground making him drop his lunchbox. "Hey,Akito~!" She sang in an annoying tone. "Ugh,dammit Ayaka, You made me drop my lunch!" The pissed male said as he got up. "Hey,Ayaka! What's up?" Aki smiled as she saw her friend. "Not much, just wanting to eat lunch with my friends and-hello,who's this?" Ayaka said until she saw Misao. "Oh, that's Misao,Misao this is Ayaka, another friend of ours." Akito introduced. "N-Nice to meet you." Misao respectfully said as she smiled to Ayaka. The chipper blonde stared at the dark-haired girl and immediately walked close enough to her to grab her hands. "I'm Ayaka Hosajima, it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful princess!" She smiled with starry eyes. "Eh?!" The twins and Misao said in unison. "Seriously?! Are you two blind?!" Ayaka awed. "The raven dark hair, lovely gold eyes, smooth milky skin, gorgeous figure, and the best part is her smile!" She said motioning to Misao.

Misao just blushed red at the compliments and kept stuttering. "A-ano...um...er..." She stuttered. Akito stared at Misao and actually thought about what Ayaka said._ 'Misao is very pretty...she's gentle,kind, smart...'_ He thought in his head, before he felt heat rise to his ears and cheeks. _'Gah! What am I thinking?! I can't think like that about my friend! Argh! But, why do I feel like I'm not being honest about this...'_ Akito said again in his head. "Akito? Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. "The auburn male looked to see Misao with worry shining in her beautiful golden eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He said with a red face. Misao just looked at him, until she blushed as well. "Ah, Th-that's good t-to hear." She stuttered as well while fiddling her fingers._'He's cute when he's flustered like that...'_. Aki and Ayaka just stared at them from the sidelines. The two girls then placed their hands up as they began to whisper to each other.

***Chibi funny anime moment* **

"This is exactly like a shojou manga I read before!" Ayaka squealed. "Yeah, and the two are so flustered and nervous like the couple in the story!" Aki agreed. "We should totally get the two to hook up!" Ayaka smiled. "Yeah! I love Misao and she would be a great Sister in Law!" Aki smiled. The two girls continued to giggle until they felt a malicious aura behind them. "Eh?" The to asked as they looked up to see a pissed red eyed Akito. "You two..." He said as his voice was laced with murder. "Run?" Ayaka asked. Aki nodded. "Definitely." She said as they began to run from her angry twin. Misao ran after Akito to calm him down. "Ah! Akito! Please calm down! Don't kill Aki and Ayaka-san!" Misao said.

***Chibi funny anime moment over* **

Down below the chaotic students were a certain group of bullies, a seducer, his blonde girlfriend, and a green haired traitor. "Ya see that, Yoshino?" A bully asked. The pink haired bitc-I mean bully, nodded. "Yes, and I'm glad I managed to gather you all up Tohma, Otome, and Kudoh." She smirked. "Tch, cut the shit, Yoshino! Why should we help you bother Misao, she hasn't done anything?" Tohma asked her as he placed his hand around Otome's waist. "That bitch thinks she's so cool, getting friends and having them protect her, like she's worth something! besides, that Akito boy is becoming more popular than you and Saotome,along with his sister, and you guys might lose the respect you all worked for, and Kudoh, you don't want to get teased again for hanging out with a girl like Misao like how you were tormented in middle school." She began gaining their interests. "Besides, wouldn't you want to just show Misao the anger bottled up inside you ever since you were with her?" Yoshino said knowing that she got Kudoh right where she wants him.

"That bastard Akito is going down!" Tohma growled.

"I won't let anyone outshine me and my Tohma." Otome began as she glared at the ground.

"...I'll try my best to get to them." Kudoh said as he dejectedly look to the opposite direction of the others.

"Good, nowhere's my plan." Yoshino smirked as everyone looked at her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this update! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	4. Threats and a spy

**I've decided to update since you lovely people gave me 3 more reviews now making it 7 and I am sorry for not updating sooner, but my New Year's resolution was to at least update faster, so here it is and Enjoy! :D **

* * *

Aki was walking to her next class after being separated from her friends and brother, but while she was walking, a certain blonde male stood in her way. "Hey,Aki~!" Tohma said flirtatiously that makes other girls swoon and blush at it, but Aki just kept a poker face. 'Something tells me that this guy is up to no good.' She thought. "What is it, Tohma?" She asked. Tohma looked back at her with a shocked expression.'Shit! Normally that works! Yoshino was right, this chick is tough but I can't give up yet!' He thought before smirking again. "I was wondering if you could introduce me to Misao, I really want to get to know her." He said. 'I knew it! This bastard is after Misao!I have to protect her from people like him!' The pig tailed twin thought in anger, but looked at him with a bright smile on her face.

"I would love to do so,Tohma, but can I ask why you want to meet my friend?" She asked. "She seems cool and I thought we could hang out." Tohma lied. 'Crap! That was close, I never knew she was going to be so tough!' He thought nervously. "Hang out in _what_ way?" Aki asked with her voice starting to be laced with sweet anger. Tohma started to shiver and pale at how scary the girl in front of him was becoming. "J-Just as friends,y-y'know why do you ask?" He stuttered. "As Misao's best friend I have the right to worry and care about her, besides why do you _now_want to hang out with her, when you could have did that 2 months ago before **_we _**started to hang out with _**her**_?" Aki asked having a hard time controlling her temper. "I-I had t-to focus o-on my s-studies!" The terrified male said. "**USODA! (That's a Lie!)**" At this rate Aki stepped closer to Tohma as he kept stepping back while she was walking forward to him.

"Because, you have a girlfriend, Saotome which you dated quite recently, you were called out by the teacher for a tutor since your grades are lacking, you have no signs of ever studying whatsoever, and you are always drinking and hanging out with your friends. Tohma, don't even try to hide it, I know your lying to me." Aki explained as the said teen felt his back hit the wall. "and if I ever see you come near Misao, I will not hesitate in beating you into a **bloody pulp. **Also my brother wouldn't hesitate in doing the same to your girlfriend, because he cares about Misao as much as I do, if not more. So, get it through your thick skull you can't trick me. Have a good day~!" She smiled after giving Tohma a scary glare without her contacts causing her to reveal demonic red eyes spelling death for him, she then turned around and left.

_'D-Damn! I'm sorry, Yoshino! But I ain't doin' somethin' that'll get me killed!'_ He thought in horror before he started to go to his next class. See the plan was for Tohma to seduce Misao and Otome to do the same to Akito, thus separating them. And Tohma could lead Misao into Yoshino's trap, leading Misao to get just what he deserved. Otome can lead Akito to Tohma's goons and let him have a beating he can't forget and Kudoh can tell Aki embarrassing lies and stories about Misao, making Aki and Ayaka not want to hang out with her anymore, making the dark-hared girl all alone. As well thought out as it was, things weren't gonna go so well with what just happened now. Otome was in the girls bathroom making sure her make up was fine, hair was nice, and uniform shorted in order to catch Akito's attention.

_'Alright, let's do this for me and Tohma!' _Otome confidently thought as she exited the girls room to see Akito walking from class which is in her direction. _'Perfect timing!'_ She smirked before smiling and walking to him. "Hey! Akito!" She said as she saw him. "Oh hey, Saotome. How are you?" He asked looking at her. "Fine thanks! How are you?" She smiled. "Great, just going to the library to meet Misao there." He smiled thinking about the timid girl. Otome frowned seeing how he was thinking of her got an idea. "Ne,Ne! I'll go with you!" She said pressing her breast on his arm. 'Let's see how you'll react to that!' She thought. "Saotome, can you let go of me, I'm not really comfortable with you clinging onto me like that." He said bluntly. Otome's eyes widened and let go of him reluctanly. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend, Tohma?" He asked not looking at her but walking.

" N-No! He was just with his friends!" She lied. " Otome, you're bad at lying." The twin said without looking. "Huh? What do you mean?" Otome asked but on the inside something tells her that she should feel afraid. That something about this guy is dangerous. "Because, Tohma wa with my sister, look at the window to your left." He instructed still walking away from her. The blonde nervously looked to the window to see her boyfriend,who says he is scared of nothing, looking like he is on the verge of pissing himself because of the intimidating female twin staring him down. "I know what your up to Otome, you and Tohma are both doing this for Yoshino to get to Misao am I right?" He said looking at her with brown eyes darkening in anger.

"I know blondes aren't stupid, but you two are complete idiots to think that me and Aki aren't going to do something about it, and don't try to turn to Ayaka, if I tell her this, she and her other friends will just spread the information to everyone in school and you guys will be the one getting bullied." he said calmly. "Th-that's not true, we were j-j-j-just doing this t-to..."Otome tried to think of an excuse but was interrupted by a dark chuckle erupting from the male 7 feet away from her. "Saotome, I don't know why Yoshino would try to make you and Tohma do this but all I do know is,** Get near Misao and you'll never see daylight again.**" He darkly threatened with his eyes turning crimson. "!" The scared female gasped and took a few steps away from him.

"Well, if your done wasting my time, I'm late for the museum, Misao is expecting me. Have a good evening." He said before walking to the library and leaving a shocked and fearful Otome in the hallways. 'No way! How did he know everything!? Is he a monster? Demon? Those eyes are normal if he can do that! I gotta tell Yoshino this, maybe me and Tohma can get out of this!' She thought before running to class. Little did they know that Kudoh was standing behind the corner and was smirking at Otome's retreating figure. "Don't worry, Misao! I got your back." He said to himself before walking off.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you like this update and I did the usoda because 'Rena Ryugu' from Higurashi made me think of Aki since their both yanderes, freaking bad ass, and I just love them! Sayonara! ^_^**


	5. The strange librarian,Ava

**I decided to involve Onigawara and in this story, because I like them in the game! This chapter will also be Misao's side of the last chapter of when the twins confronted Tohma and Otome! Enjoy!^w^ **

* * *

Misao was just placing books in the shelf, but while she was doing that, she didn't pay attention to the person coming her way and they both crashed into each other and dropped their books. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Misao and the person yelled. The dark haired girl looked up to see a girl her age with black hair in a single braid, blue eyes from her crooked swirly glasses, and she was wearing the same uniform as her, but she had a badge that said "Assistant Librarian".

"Ah! I'm sorry,Ms...er...may I ask for your name?" Misao asked as she helped the girl pick up their books. "Oh! I'm Ava, but I'm known as since I'm always here." Ava explained. When the two finished picking up and puttting away the books, they sat down and got to know each other. "Aren't you lonely?" Misao asked her new friend. Ava just shook her head. "No, Mr. Onigawara is usually with me and he's a close friend of mine. " she said. "So I heard you were bullied but you made new friends, what are they like?" Aya asked. Misao looked up in thought before looking back to the other girl.

"Well, Aki and Ayaka are like two loving sisters to me and they always laugh and talk with me, I'm friends with Kudoh but we haven't seen eachother alot lately." Misao said, with a frown. Feeling sad that her friend was down, she remembered a certain twin. "What about the Akito boy?" She asked. When Misao heard what she said she couldn't help but gain loving thoughts about the auborn boy and her face began to heat up and redden. "W-well, He'sah, uh, a r-really ni-nice p-person a-and..." The once bullied girl just kept stuttering and blushing until she noticed Ava's devious grin. "Sounds like someone is in love~." She smiled making Misao even more flustered.

***Funny chibi anime moment* **

"A-Ah! But he's a-a really nic-nice person and-and he is j-just caring t-t-to his friends! I-I'm sure he h-has a girlfriend an-and!" She kept stuttering so much that visible steam was actually rising from her head. Ava just giggled at her blushing nature and touched her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "It's okay! It's okay!" She said, as the other girl looked up to her.

***Funny chibi anime moment over* **

"It's just that I can just see how much you like each other." Ava explained as she removed her hand. "L-L-L-Like?!" Misao sputtered as she looked down. _'I mean, I do feel different when I'm around him, is what Ava is saying true?'_ She thought. As 20 minutes passed, Misao began to wonder what was keeping Akito late. "Hm...Akito's late..." She murmured while gazing at the clock.

Ava looked at the clock and began to panic. "Oh no! It's 2:45!I have to go! Misao, here's my number!" The panicked bookworm began as she gave her paper with her number on it. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now! Bye!" Ava said as she ran out of the library as fast as lightening. "Ah...bye?" Misao said not really understanding what just happened. A few seconds later, Akito came in and quickly rushed to the dark haired girl."Misao, I'm so sorry! I was just kept back and I really wanted to see you but..." While the aurborn male was rushing his explanation he quickly embraced her. "I'm just glad you didn't leave..." He breathed out while taking in her scent.

"I-it's okay, I had some company while you weren't here." Misao said while quietly breathing out in relief. _'He came!'_ She thought happily. What Misao didn't know was while the teens were embracing each other. Akito's eyes began to glow a crimson red. "Don't worry,Misao..."He began. "I'll always be by your side, Me, Aki, Ayaka,**always**."He said saying the last part possessively.

* * *

**Hey there! Okay time for explanations, I gave the name Ava because since "Aya" is a one of a kind person while others specualte that is a clone of her from the game...I gave her the name so they'll sound a bit similar. I'll add in it later, but right now, I was nice enough to give a friend because her and Misao were both lonely in the game so hey, why not let the dark haired duo ,SAYONARA!**


	6. Kudoh's injuries and more help!

**Gomen for the slow update, but I need to organize which ideas for my fanfics and I almost mixed up this idea for the update for another fic! But enough of my talking, ENJOY! **

* * *

After the incident between Tohma and Otome, the twins, Misao, and Ayaka were all relaxing on the roof with not a single care in the world. But that was interrupted when Ava barged through the doors of the rooftop with her eyes darting around in hurry. When she saw Misao, she immediately ran to her. "Misao! Misao! Something terrible happened!" The Bookworm said in fear. Misao stood up in worry to her frantic friend. "What's the matter,Ava?!" She asked in concern. "Th-that Kudoh fellow, he-he! I found him covered in wounds in the back of the school!" She explained. Misao's golden eyes widened in fear.

Before either of them can say a word, she bolted to the door, rushing to her green haired friend. Aki looked to Ava in worry, due to never seeing Misao being so frantic and scared. "What's going on?!" She asked. "Misao told me that she and Kudoh were childhood friends, but he wounded being teased for hanging out with a girl, so they hung out in private when others weren't around. But when I was walking back from the school office from returning sheets for a teacher I saw something through the window and it looked like 5 or more people were ganging up on him, I ran out there and when I came he was on the ground covered in dirt and bruises!" Ava explained.

"Those Bastards!" Akito growled under his breath. Sure, he was suspicious and didn't really approve of how Kudoh abandoned Misao and let her be a victim of bullying, but after hearing Misao's side of the story about him, he couldn't help but give him a chance if Misao cares for him that much. And he is also the reason on how Akito and Aki knew about Yoshino's plan before anything can happen.

"Aki, let's go! Ayaka, you go with Ava and help Misao with Kudoh!" He informed. The two girls responded with a nod before quickly running after Misao. Aki pulled out her bat from no where as her twin did the same. "Ready, Bro?" She grinned to him as her eyes began to flare with excitement. "Let's get 'em, Sis!" He responded ready to use force. The two jumped from the roof across to the next half of school through the window from where they see bullies and Yoshino hang out at.

_**CRASH! **_

"Sup, bitches." Akito smirked as he saw the scared expressions of the bullies. There was at least 9 of them and 4 of them had an unfinished cigarette in their mouths and the other 5 had alcohol and other drugs. "W-What the hell?!" One of them stuttered in surprise. "Who the fuck are you?!" The other growled, but was immediately silenced by the look of their eyes.

"You know Kudoh...Kudoh Jirou, ne?" Aki asked with a cheerful tone in her voice. "Tch, you mean that bastard who ruined Yoshino's plan?" The other sneered. "Yeah, we gave him a beating to teach him how to keep his mouth shut,what's it to you?!" The next bully growled. "Because that "Bastard" is a close friend of Misao." Akito began with his temper rising. "Hah?! You mean he's with that dark freak, no wonder it felt better to beat him!" Another bully laughed. The twins patience were immediately drained as soon as Aki sprinted to the laughing bully and smashed his head with her bat.

"Don't talk so lowly of our friends,**you bastard!**" She growled with a deepened and mature voice."Shit! Di-did you all just see that!" A frantic bully asked.

"Yeah! That chick just smashed Ogiro headfirst!" Another bully screeched.

"O-Oi! Don't let these two get to you!" The first bully said as he turned to see Akito standing right in front of him with a menacing glare and glowing crimson eyes. "_Just try me, you ass_." He calmly said with a dark voice, before he slammed his bat into the bully's chest, causing a few ribs to audibly crack. It wasn't too long for the twins as they began to smash and brutally beat all nine bullies. The walls and floor were covered in blood, the bullies bodies looked like corpses, and the twins were covered in blood from their reflected beating on the bullies.

"Tehee~, no one hurts Misao,**no one!**" Aki giggled as her bangs were darkening her glowing red eyes making her more scarier."Yoshino~, when we find you...**you'll pay for hurting our Misao..."**Akito said with a dark smirk as his eyes began to glow brighter.

**To Yoshino **

The pink haired bitch(Yeah, I said it!) was beginning to panic when she heard everything from Otome and Tohma, but she's been hearing new and more things about the twins after she sent those other bullies to beat Kudoh for telling their plan to Ayaka, and everyone knows that the strawberry blonde was not only the type to blab to everyone on new information, but because she is the twin's best friends and would tell them **_anything_**."Shit! These two are fucking serious about that bitch!" She cursed. "Well, what do we do?!" A bully asked almost on the verge of leaving the school."Tch! Oyomi don't be such a pussy! I have another idea and that's to get that Misao bitch, before the hell twins can even do anything!" She shouted to the other bullies.

"Yoshino needs to learn how to go to secret places or else people like me won't be recording this information with her friends!" Ayaka snickered as she, a boy, and another classmate used their phones to record what they heard. "Thanks for helping me Taoru, Kio!" She smiled at the two males.

Taoru was around Akito's height, if not a little taller. He had dark black hair along with neon purple eyes, wore the boys uniform, but with a black shirt under it, and he had dark sneakers on. Kio had light blonde hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a brown jacket over the boys uniform and had matching brown sneakers.

"Don't worry, a friend of yours is a friend of ours!" Taoru grinned. Kio only looked back to Ayaka. "You said Ava comes here and is a friend of Misao's right?" He asked. The girl nodded. "Alright, I'll take a mental note of that." He said as he continued recording the plan, ignoring Ayaka's stare on him. _Does he know Ava?' _ She wondered.

* * *

**Okay, OC time! I have Taoru on here so he can be with Aki, her brother can't be the only one in love! Kio will be known better in the next chapter, but I'll shed a little more light to you all about him. He's supposed to "look" like a certain blonde boy from Mad Father like Misao and well, since Mad Father was a REALLY old setting and since Aya is probably still insane or dead, I got him with Ava since Dio died in the game. Ayaka's love life will be revealed later, and Kudoh won't be single trust me~! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	7. Chocolate

**I'm back with this gorgeous update so I hope you all enjoy and this may involve a LOT of LOVE in it since it was Valentine's Day! Enjoy! :3 **

* * *

After Kudoh was taken care of by Misao and was taken into his dorm to rest, Misao and Ava were talking while Ayaka was on the phone with someone.

"Yeah it's fine!" She said. Her conversation made the normally quiet girls a bit curious and they couldn't help but hear a little.

"I told you Sohta, I'm fine! No one hurt me, just one of Misao's friends...Yeah, she's the new princess I told you about, I even met a similar girl named Ava I just enjoy talking to cute girls like them!" She gushed, making Misao and Ava blush. "Hey! It's not weird for me to think it's cute!...What you're coming up here for a bit?!" She said in disbelief. "W-wait, you don't have to-Hello?! Hello?!" Ayaka said until she sighed realizing that the person hung up on her.

"Um, Sorry for asking but who were you talking to?" Ava asked while fixing her glasses. Ayaka turned to them with a grin on her face. "Oh, that's just my boyfriend, Hideki Sohta!" She squealed happily. "He was just worried about everything that's going on and he's just coming up from his college all the way from Kyoto!" She explained. "No-No way!" Misao said in awe._'Boyfriends are like that? I would love to have that feeling some day maybe with Akito-he cares about me minus Kudoh and he always seemed bashful around me.'_ Misao thought as her face slowly reddened while her two friends were chatting away with each other. "And since it's Valentine's day, he thought that we could do something romantic together..." The strawberry blonde blushed. "Well, that sounds very lovely,Ayaka!" Ava smiled for her.

Misao looked into her bag to see a few of the handmade chocolates she made and was waiting for the others to show up for some. It wasn't long until The twins, Kio,and Taoru came in the room. "Oh, hello everyone. I'm glad you all could make it." Misao warmly greeted. "Hey,guys!" Ayaka winked in a goofy pose. Kio stared at Ava and felt a large pang of familiarity from seeing her. "Uh, yes do you need something?" She asked with her face slowly reddening. The blonde just walked closer to her and placed a arm on her waist. "Yes, I need you to be my Valentine." he said with a genuine grin. As speechless as the bookworm was, she couldn't help but nod at the fact that she'll be with a person who truly loves her.

Taoru turned to Aki with a sheepish grin and was holding something behind her back. "H-hey,Aki...I was wondering if I could g-give you these...I never knew that I was going t-to have a Va-Valentines Day with someone a-as pretty as y-y-y-y-you..." He stammered as his face flushed as red as Aki's eyes when she is angry. He was also handing her cute gifts making her face redden as well. "O-Oh, thanks,T-Taoru."She stammered. Before Akito could tease his sister, he felt a light tug on his sleeve. He turned to see the innocent Misao tightly clenching the white fabric of his clothes with her two pale fingers.

"A-Ah, Akito c-can I give you the-these chocolates? I-I mean I hope you like them at l-least." She blushed. The aurbourne male felt himself on edge from tackling the dark haired girl there and now or from doing any other worse "things" to her. I mean from how he sees her Pale,reddening skin that he can even feel the heat from. Her lips puckered a bit and are slightly chewed on out of eyes resembled a puppy asking for something from its owner.

Captivating.

Beautiful.

Elegant.

**Perfect. **

**_'Mine.' _**Akito thought greedily as a smirk began to grow on his features. He grabbed her hand so quickly, that she jolted at the sudden move. "A-Aki...to?!" She squeaked. "I wanna give you my answer in private." He said kindly making her smile. _**'I have you now,Mi-sao~!**'_ The yandere sang in his head. The two teens walked all the way to one of the private parts of school, because school ended 45 minutes ago. It is most likely true that most of the students left to hang out for or are probably in their dorms which is far from where the two were. And the fact that this room needs a key to be opened and well...A certain twin has a key right now.

As soon as he looked to her, he had lust,want, and hunger for the frail woman in front of her. "Misao, I would love your chocolates. In fact, I love you for giving them to me."He smiled walking closer to her. "?!" Misao was shocked at how it seemed like he just confessed but as happy as she is, she couldn't help but feel frightened by how his eyes were looking at her. Akito took the chocolates from her and placed one in her mouth and the other in her shirt as he unbuttoned it a bit to reveal a pale cleavage."Ah! Akito,what are you doing!?" She squealed in surprise. "No response. All he did was place one of her chocolates in her cleavage and the other in her lips.

"I just wanna make my chocolates sweeter,Misao!" Akito smiled as he began to passionately kiss her while tasting the chocolate through her mouth with his tongue. "Ah,Ha...Akito-ah!" Misao moaned out. When the chocolate melted in their mouths. "Mmmm~~nnn-ah...So sweet." Akito moaned out as they finished eating the melted chocolate. When the two broke the kiss for air, Akito moved his head down to her cleavage and began to lick and eat the chocolate piece from there. "Ah~! Aki-Akito!" Misao moaned out. "Mmm...It's so delicious and sweet, it's tastier with you~!" Akito grinned as he licked and eaten up the chocolate.

Misao was a panting and blushing mess trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "I marked you mine, so no one else can have you,Misao!" He said turning back to normal as if nothing happened. "U-Uh..." The dark haired girl tried to say but was still tongue tied. "I'm sorry,if I scared you,Misao. I just love you so much." He cooed as he embraced her again. _'Akito did that?! The kind innocent Akito was so lustful and submissive to me!_ She thought in shock. _'I need to figure out what's going on, before something will happen, maybe I can tell Aki! She'll understand!'_ She thought in hope.

* * *

**Gomen for not updating! I'm tired of you all hearing my excuses, but Common assessments suck balls! =_=" But don't worry, I'll update faster! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	8. Kio

**Hey!Hey!Hey! I'm going to need to ask you all one question before I start the story, Since this is rated 'M' for gore and violence, I was wondering if I should add a lemon in it, since I portrayed Akito as one of those sexy yanderes. Answer questions in the review please and ENJOY! ^w^ **

* * *

While Akito and Misao were gone, Ava and Kio walked a bit further from the others to have a quiet conversation. "U-Um,Kio,can I ask you something?" Ava asked. "Sure,what's up?" He asked. "Well, not to be rude but you look familiar and I feel like I've seen you before. It's just that my memory is probably fuzzy from what happened to me a few years back in Germany." She said. (DOITSU-SAN~!) The blonde's eyes widened a bit in joy. "Do you remember a blonde youth?" He asked. The book worm looked up in thought as a memory came to her.

***FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO* **

Ava opens her blue eyes to see a man with brown hair and broken glasses in a lab coat smiling at her. "Hello,my beautiful daughter." He chided gently. She just stared back at him not saying a word until she stepped out of her capsule to walk closer to him. Her new red dress slowly gliding on the ground as she was just as beautiful as his daughter. "Yes,my darling, come to your father." The man said as he opened his arms to embrace her expectantly, but instead as soon as she was close enough to touch the man. He began to cough up blood and fell to the ground dead.

Ava looked to see a bloodied blonde male that was around her age but a year or two older and he had a bloody bandage over his eye. "Are you okay?!" He asked in worry. The clone couldn't answer as she was interrupted by the sound of an explosion from the house fire. "Crap!" He said as he carried her and ran her out the fire. Ava just stared at him in surprise to meet someone in such a rush. "Wh-Who are you?" She managed to as as soon as he was out of the burning mansion. "I-I'm...Kio." He breathed out after he placed her down.

"Th-Thank you,Kio." She thanked. Kio noddded as soon as he was about to go back into the building to be held back by Ava. "Wait! Why are you going back there?!" She asked in her new developed emotion,concern. He looked back into her worried blue eyes with his determined gold eyes, as he smiled sincerely to her. "I'm doing this to keep you safe, don't forget me okay?" He asked, unsure of what to call her. "I-I'm Ava...Ava Drevis!" She said to him. "Well,Ava, if you don't forget about me, I'm sure we'll see each other again." He said before running back into the flaming building as it collapsed.

_'I'll Never forget you,Kio...'_ Ava thought with determination, until she ran into a certain suit clad demon. "Oh my,looks like the deal wasn't gonna actually be fulfilled, pathetic human." He smirked to the house while tipping his hat. And that was how Ava became who she is now.

***FLASHBACK OVER* **

"I-I do..." The meek girl quietly said as her eyes widened. "I remember a boy, who saved me from a burning building..."she said as she looked to him to only realize that he and the boy were practically identical, save for the taller height, no bloody bandage over his eye, more muscles, and deeper voice. "It was you!" Ava squeaked out to him in surprise without the others hearing it. Kio smiled to her widely as he wrapped his arms around her happily. "You remembered!" He smiled in relief as he hugged her tighter. Ava, snapping out of her shock, returned the embrace but not as tightly.

"H-How did you escape the fire?" She asked him. The flames of the giant mansion was large and wide enough to engulf any who came near,she was curious to know how the young man standing before her could have survived. "Long Story short, I thought I was a goner in all honesty but, when I opened my eyes...I was in a nice room and I had medicines and bandages all over my body. I was surprised and a bit scared too, but before I could do anything, the person who opened the door of my room was a lady who was aged, but still beautiful and she explained to me that I was just an average young man who survived an accident." He told her. "She said that she found me and knew that help was too far and healed me back to the way I am now. After 4 weeks, I was back on my feet feeling better than ever and for 3 years, began to search for you." Kio finished as he happily kissed the librarian's forehead, like he did five years ago.

Welcome back, Kio!" Ava smiled as she embraced him, unaware that a certain bald demon was watching them from a room a far. "I've kept my side of the bargain." He quietly said to himself before he left.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed at the fact that this chapter contained to gore, yandere, twins, or anything. But, in all honesty, I'm very curious about Dio, and I wanted to shed some light on him and Ava, as he is unaware that she is a clone of Aya. I also couldn't hold back on doing a few Mad Father terms, I mean c'mon, Let a girl love the rpg! They are made from the same person anyways =3=. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review~! SAYONARA! ^_^**


	9. Realization and Fear

**Hello, Minna! Sorry for not talking to y'all for so long but my computer was experiencing a TERRIBLE virus and I was unable to do shit on it with all the stupid ads, pop up windows, and other irrelevant things. My Dad fixed it and I can update~! Please enjoy and I no own Misao! :3**

* * *

Misao finally found Aki after her endless running and searching throughout the school for her pig-tailed friend. After the..."incident" with Akito, Misao just wanted to calm herself down to talk to someone who is the closest to the older twin. The dark haired girl obviously looked for his sister, since their twins and, Duh, siblings! Misao didn't want to burden the others about it since.

Ayaka might freak out and tell the whole school or world,who knows, she might have the power to do so.

Ava won't really have an idea on how to deal with it.

Kio and Taoru have nothing to do with it whatsoever.

And Kudoh, her best friend, may have a fit and would get physical with Akito. But we all know he'll get his ass whooped since, no one can win against a Yandere!

"A-Aki!" Misao called out to her as she caught her attention. "Hey, Misao! What is it?" Aki asked. "It's about you're brother and-" But before the latter could finish her sentence, the younger twin was already a new level of pissed. "What?! What did Akito do?! If he hurt you, I swear, when I am done with him, I will be an only child!" Aki growled angrily as her eyes began to glow demonically. If anyone were stupid enough to go to Aki in the mood she's in now, they'll be as good as dead.

"N-No! It's not about that! It's something else, just calm down please." Misao reassured as she was trying to ease her enraged Bestie. She was able to see that a few people of Staff were on the verge of calling the Police. After a few inhaling and exhaling, Aki managed to calm down. "Okay, what's up with you and Akito?" She asked calmly, or at least as calmly as she could.

"W-Well, I gave Akito chocolate and h-he liked them." Misao said. Aki smiled to her and jumped up and down in happiness. "That's great, Misao~! I'm glad he enjoyed them!" She happily said to her. "I-I know that's great, but what I came here to tell you about was that...he's been acting really strange. He became more...possessive usually when I'm around. And he was very submissive when I gave him the chocolate and I've been seeing him in places I normally wouldn't see him in." She explained with a smile. "Not to sound like I don't feel grateful about his kindness but, I just want him to not be so overprotective of me. You understand, right?"

**_Silence _**

"Aki?" Misao said to her now quiet bestie. Aki had an unreadable expression as her bangs covered her face. Misao was about to call her name once more, but the latter was shocked to see the strange look on Aki's face when she looked at her.

"Misao, we are only doing this to protect you." She said as her voice was slightly deeper than before. Misao felt a shiver go down her spine, but stayed to listen to hat her friend had to say. Aki moved a bit closer to her. "Friends would do all they can to make sure their friends are safe right?" She asked. Misao shyly nodded. "Well, me and my brother are only looking out for you, way better that Kudoh did. We want to make sure your safe and we would hate for anything to _happen to you_." Aki said lacing her last words in anger.

The dark haired girl was beginning to feel scared. What happened to her cheerful, eccentric Best friend? Why was her crush clinging to her as if she'll disappear in the blink of an eye? And why is she starting to fear them both? As she was lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Aki was close to her face with her normal smile, except her eyes were red and transfixed on the dark haired teen. Misao snapped out of her trance as she felt Aki's warm presence and breath mingle with hers.

"Misao, you must not know how much you mean to us. You mean a lot to us, more than a friend actually." Aki slowly explained. Misao moved back so she wasn't so close. " I love you...Akito loves you...We love you, Misao~!" She sang in a innocent tone, but had the look of a yandere. Misao was too shocked to say anything back. "Say you love us back." Aki said as she was walking closer to her. She felt her face flush and gulped silently. "I...I.." She tried to say. Her golden eyes found a exit to downstairs and took it as her only chance to escape. "I...I have to go!" Misao said as she quickly ran to said exit downstairs. As she was halfway there, someone stood in front of her with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey, Misao, what's up?" Akito asked "innocently". Misao was about to explain until she remembered that the reason this was happening was because of him, so she quickly hurried past him. "S-Sorry, Akito! I'm in a hurry!" She lied as she ran down the stairs, but as soon as she made it to the last step...

**He was there again**

"Misao, I know you aren't in a hurry." The older twin calmly said. "In fact, I know what happened between you and my sister." He said as he looked to the petite woman with his eyes slowly turning red. Akito began to walk to her, but Misao was already backing away from him each step. "Aki's right, we love you very much Misao. We don't want any one to hurt you. I am always by your side because I do love you, with all my" He said as he pulled out something that almost made Misao gag. "Heart." Akito finished with an yandere smile as his eyes began to glow. Misao stared at the said bloody organ in the male's hand trying to figure out where he got it from and whose heart it was.

As if he read her mind, he answered in a happy tone.

"**This is ****Tohma's heart~." **

Misao stared at her crush in horror. "W-What? Why do you have...Tohma's heart?" She asked quietly. "When I heard that you two dated before, I could not have that at all. No, not one bit. I didn't like it. But when I saw how much pain you were gaining from him, he had to pay for hurting what's mine." Akito said as he continued to walk to her. "W-What's...yours?" She repeated. "Yes," He looked up to her with glowing crimson eyes.** "You,Misao, You are mine. Whether you believe it or not, you will always be mine and I will make sure that as long as I live, I stay by your side. So, you will NOT escape from me~!" **Akito saw as his voice grew more possesive and dark.

Misao also managed to notice that the closer he was walking to her, that there was blood splattered all over the lower right side of his shirt to the shin of his pants. He was even holding his bat for God's sake! How could she have not noticed that?! **"Misao~!" **Aki's voice rang from the stairs until she appeared next to her twin brother. **"Accept our love~!"** She said as she mirrored her brother's Yandere smile and showed that she was holding Otome's heart. **" The bitch made you miserable, so I took care of her~, hehehe~!" **She innocently giggled. The left side of her uniform was covered in blood to her knee as she was holding a bloody butcher knife.

The twins continued walking closer and closer to her, and from her point of view, they looked like something you would see in a horror movie, or worse. They both had glowing eyes, possessive smiles, and were covered in blood, or were at least brandishing a weapon. As the pale teen was backing away from them, she felt her back hit something, and looked behind her to see a school door was there. Misao was trying to open it, but it stayed shut and wouldn't budge. _'No! No! No! This can't be happening!' _She screamed in fear in her head.

**"But it is~!" **Akito whispered, sensually in her ear as him and his sister were both standing in front of her, so she had no way to escape, since Akito blocked her side with his bloody bat and Aki was holding her butcher knife, close to her side, so at one sudden movement, she would be stabbed. **"Think of this as a dream come true from your Best friend~!" **Aki smiled as she leaned closely to her friend. **"And Boyfriend~!" **Akito finished as he kissed her.

And that was when everything became black for Misao.

* * *

**Oh Gog! This had to be the longest with the count of 1,537 words! O_O I'm sorry it took a while once again, but hey! I managed to brainstorm and get inspired from a few Yanderes we may all know and love (Yuno Gasai, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa, and many others~!), In the review, I wish to see if any of you lovely viewers would see what I did in this update that explains the title of said story~! =w= I hope you enjoyed this update, hell, I felt scared typing it! Q^Q Anyways, SAYONARA! ^_^**


	10. Kidnap and Lust

**Last time, Misao fainted as she was caught by her Yandere crush and best friend. I'm typin what I basically think, no writing involved to get ideas, this is from my mind. Please enjoy! Also this is the last day to decide if this fic should have a lemon, so review~! :3**

* * *

Misao p.o.v

Ow...My head hurts really bad...What happened? I opened my eyes and my sight was blurry. I was remembering the horrifying event with the twins. Let's see they killed Tohma and Otome. They held their hearts. Told me they loved me. I felt my face heat up at that moment and then...Akito-kun...kissed me, before I blacked out when they cornered me. I felt really warm and believed I could pass off as a tomato. But enough of that, what I want to know is-

_'Where am I?'_ I thought. I blinked again and my vision cleared up, except I saw a large reddish brown blur in front of me. After one more blink, my vision cleared and I see Akito-san laying next to me and was staring at me with a weird smile and he was blushing a bit as well.

"Good to see your awake, Misao-chan~." He purred happily as he sat up. "Meep!" I squeaked as I scooted back from him for a bit and what I saw made my face heat up quickly. Akito-san is...SHIRTLESS?! His body is not completely muscular, but he is no where near scrawny. He is actually well built, as I noticed. Akito-san had a six-pack, was a bit taller, and his hair was seemingly longer. "I see you've noticed my change in appearance." He said snapping me out of staring. I was going to ask what is going on but instead it was-"Mmph! Hmpf!"

_'What?! Why is my mouth covered?! And why can't I move!?' _I thought in fear. "I know your're wondering why your mouth is cover and why you can't move." He said as if reading my mind...AGAIN! "I'm not reading your mind, you're just easy to read." He answered with a chuckle. Akito then got a wide smirk."I only made sure you wouldn't escape, so I binded and chained you, and gagged you. I wanted to 'silence' you with something else, but Aki got mad at me." The red head groaned as he rubbed his head as if he was hit there. "But," He suddenly said making my eyes widen when he moved closer to me."The good news is, no one will hurt you and only Aki and I know where you are.

_'But what about my family?! What do they think has happened to me if I don't attend my Dorm or school?!'_ I asked him by looking at him, knowing that he understands me. "Easy, I told them that you wanted to move in with us, so no one else can bully you, and that you are attending classes earlier than everyone else. They were fine with it and have already given us their blessings for us to be together~!" He answered with a red blush and a twisted smile as his eyes glow. My eyes could have passed off as gold saucers. D-Did my family actually give him their blessings?!

As I was thinking I didn't notice him take my arm and gently push me down, and when his shadow covered me, I took notice that his eyes darkened with lust and he had his hand near the top of his pants as if he was ready to remove them."The outfit Aki gave you...it just makes me fucking want you~." He purred possessively. I managed to know what he meant when I looked at my reflection through a mirror they had and If I could I would have screamed, but I only managed to squeal as I saw that I was in a REALLY exposing Maid outfit. It revealed my cleavage, more of my legs than I'm used to, my butt, and-and...It even showed my panties.

*insert crimson blush*

"I can't hold back, you've teased me for so long, Misao-koi. Ever since you were cleaning the art room when I first saw you, I've just been doing all I can to not fuck you senseless on the spot." He grunted out. Wait, What does he mean? "When you were on fours, at the perfect height, and positon. Damn! It even took me longer to calm myself down." Akito said as he looked down to his crotch."I can finally do what I always wanted to do to you, no more fantasies, this can happen now~!" He said with a large grin as he lowered his pants. I squeaked louder in my mouth gag_.'Kami-sama! I beg of you! Save me!' _I mentally begged.

* * *

**Hey! The chapter is short! :D Why? Because, I want to know whether or not I should start the next chapter with the lemon or with something else. Comment and tell me, SAYONARA~! ^_^**


	11. The Visitor

**SORRY FOR LONG ASS UPDATE! THIS STORY HAS A NEW CHARACTER AND I HAVE PERMISSION TO USE HIM! THIS IS A TWIST IN THE STORY, SO PLEASE ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**? P.O.V**

Akatsuki high school, huh? So this is where Misao met all her friends. The school is decent and nice, but I can't help but get a suspicious feel about this place. I decided to shrug down my wary feeling and enter the school. I looked around and several students gave me odd glances and were whispering about me. I sigh as I'm used to this attention. The bandages on my body doesn't really help either, because I always get bullied and beaten by this guys at my school named Kenji. I've been bullied the second week of kindergarten, I was adopted at three, because my Dad backed out on raising me, so my Mom put me up for adoption. I was adopted when I was three by Kazuya and Satoko, Misao's parents, and my foster parents,

I never let things like my past get to me, because they love me as if I'm their own son, or in Misao's case, brother. My uncle Kazuya enjoys to spend time with me when he's free from work and we would often have a great Male bonding time with each other. My Auntie Satoko taught me how to cook and clean because she told me that it is good for boys to learn to and girls are attracted to Men that can cook and clean. Misao often tells me I cook better than her, but I think her cooking is great as well. She often listens to my problems and can tell if I'm hiding something and would usually cheer me up after she tends to my wounds. And finally, Misao. She may be my cousin, but she's like a little imotou to me. We are always together no matter what, and it's always fun. When I learned that Misao was bullied when she was younger, I've been defending her ever since, but ever since we went to different high schools due to our ambitions to what we want to do in life for our future careers, we've rarely spend time with each other. But she does call me often, it stopped two weeks ago.

I grew worried and asked Uncle and Auntie and they both explained that two of her friends at the school have requested that she lives with them and they accepted it because they've never seen their daughter so happy. It wouldn't hurt to visit her to be honest and I really do want to meet her friends, since her last friend abandoned her because he was bullied for hanging out with a girl. I disliked him for that ever since and I want to be sure Misao doesn't get betrayed like that.

A student with blonde hair, brown eyes and he was wearing the uniform shirt and dark pants and shoes. "Hey, need help, man?" He asked. I nodded to him. "Yes, do you know Akito and Akira Yujin?" I asked him. I smiled when he nodded. "Yes, what about them?" He asked. "My cousin Misao is living with them in their apartment, but I don't know which number their apartment is. I only want to visit her and see is she is happy and safe." I explained to him. He smiled and nodded. "I understand. They live in apartment 506, and the directions are on the apartment directory on the pamphlet you have." He explained. "Arigato...um.." I wanted to thank him, but I don't know his name. He noticed and grins at me. "My name is Kio. Kio Sabaiba." Kio-san answers as he holds his hand out. I took his hand and shook it. "Arigato, Kio-san. I'm Kasaire Shirui, nice to meet you." I said. "Likewise." Kio nodded as we let go of our hands.

"If you need any help, here's my number." Kio-san said as he gave me a small sticky note with his digits. "I have to leave for an important emergency, it's short noticed but I can't ignore it. Be sure to tell Misao I said 'Hi'." He said before he ran off. "Okay." I said to him before he sprinted down the hall. I place his number in my pocket and went to the apartment and followed the directions. I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous meeting Misao's new friends but as long as Misao is happy, I'll do all I can to get along with them.

I knocked on the door that said 506 three times, after 2 minutes I heard footsteps and a girl opened the door. Her hair was an auburn color held in two shoulder length pigtails by white bands, she was wearing a black sweater that showed her slim figure, had on a blue skirt, and had white socks on with brown shoes. She had brown eyes that looked at me with both curiosity and interest, I believe. She must be Akira, and I'll admit it, although we haven't exchanged words yet, she is very pretty. "Yes?" She asked me. I gave her a nervous smile. "H-Hello, I'm Misao's cousin, K-Kasaire Shirui and I came here to visit her and see if she is happy and safe." I said as I stammered in my introduction to her.

Akira-san stared at me, and shortly after that smiled at me."Okay, come in." She said as she opened the door wide enough for me to enter. As I came in, I got that suspicious feeling again, but it was more intense then when I was at the school, It feels like I'm in danger around Akira-san and Misao may not be safe here. But it's just a feeling, because I have yet to believe in it yet.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! I actually grew to love this character thanks to my friend becuase we did several RP's with Kasaire and I think he's so sweet and cute~! I just had to add him! I own no one and SAYONARA! ^_^**


	12. This feeling

**This chapter is going to be in Aki's point of view, hopefully you'll like it!**

* * *

**Aki p.o.v**

Kasaire-kun is very cute, as expected from someone related to Misao. "Let me just get Misao-chan for you." I smiled to him and his face turned pink. Aww~! So cute~! I left and threw my nearly naked brother off of Misao and before he could yell at me, I telepathically explained what was going on. He pouted but nodded and I released Misao and let her change clothes in my room. I went back to see Kasaire looking around, although he is our guest;he didn't try to make himself comfy. "Kasaire-san, please relax. You can sit down, shall I get you something?" I asked him sweetly. "Oh, um, I wouldn't mind some water." He nervously replied. I nodded and went to the fridge to hand him a water bottle. "Misao will be out in a bit, I just gave her some new clothes and I wanted her to try them on." I said. The cute boy nodded in understanding. "I understand, Misao-chan loves to dress up. I mean, I know girls like to and other girls have their own preference b-but..." His face became flushed as he stuttered.

GAH! He's so cute! I let out a soft laugh to reassure him that it's fine. He gave me a soft relieved smile.

_Aki's vision:_

_His beautiful silver locks were ever so softly blown by an unknown breeze. His soft dreamy orange eyes were locked with my brown (red) orbs,and his handsome face gave me a smile my heart will never forget. "Arigato, Akira-san." His amazing voice softly said to thank me. _

**Back to REALITY:**

"Akira-san? Akira-san?" I heard him say in worry. I blushed a bit at his concerned expression. "G-Gomen for rudely spacing out like that, D-Doitashimashite f-for earlier." I stuttered. BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA! I yelled in my head for being such a spaz. I hear a happy squeal as I look to see Misao race to Kasaire-kun and jump in his arms in a hug. "Kasai-kun!" She said happily. "Misao-chan!" His voice mirrored his happiness and they were happily cuddling and talking to each other. I gave them a soft smile, before I stood up and notice Akito's pout. I smirked and gave him a look.

'Jealous of her relative? That's low, Nii-san.'

He looked back to me with a small glare that translated to: 'It's not that, she never hugs me like that.'

I raised an eyebrow at him: 'You kidnapped her, had her wear a maid sex outfit in her sleep, and she woke up to you about to get the booty.'

Akito looked away and sulked: 'I was so close too.'

I gave him a big smirk: 'By orgasm?' He glared at me with a red face as I wagged my eyebrows.

"Do they always do that?" I hear Kasaire-san ask. Misao just giggled softly. "It depends at times." After a while, we got to know Kasaire more and we told him a good share about ourselves as well. I can't believe that Kenji-bastard is hurting someone as precious and cute as Kasaire-san! I puffed my cheeks angrily to myself and I noticed that Kasaire-san was getting more nervous from time to time. "I better go and see Auntie and Uncle, bye Misao-chan. Arigato for taking care of her and letting me visit, Yujin-sans." He bowed respectfully with a cute smile.

"It's no problem." Akito grinned. "I'll visit Kaa-san and Tou-san tomorrow." Misao said to him. The cutie nodded and looked to me for a bit before he left. _'What was that about? My heart couldn't stop beating.' _I thought with a blush.

**Kasaire p.o.v **

_'Why can't I shake off that dangerous feeling when I was there?'_ I thought as I was walking home. On my way, I noticed the sunset and I just couldn't help but stare for a bit before it fully set. I automatically checked my reflection from my phone and saw that my once Neon-orange eyes became sapphire blue. It always happens and only my friends and family know. People think I wear contacts and would make fun of me for my eyes. Another reason for why I was bullied, it's pretty stupid but humans are humans. Quick to judge, especially if they're bullies. I made it to a nicely sized house and knocked on the door. After a good three minutes, a woman opened the door.

She was in her late thirties, but her appearance made her look like she was in her early twenties. She had long raven hair that reached her hips that was held in a loose braid. Her eyes were sun-gold and were always full of kindness and love. Her skin was pale but only made her more beautiful and her build was very slim and petite. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. "Kasaire-chan!" She smiled as she embraced me. I hugged her back and my relief to see her again made me feel just as happy as seeing Misao again. "Satoko, who's there?" I hear a man ask. Of course, the male comes in and he has dark brown hair with steel blue eyes and had normal fair skin. He was very built and was 6'1. His age was to his early forties but looked to be twenty. His eyes widened at the sight of me but he gave me a tender smile. "Welcome home, son." He said before engulfing me into a hug.

* * *

**Okay I lied, I love Kasaire too much to leave him out! I decided to give this scary story some love and feels and, meh, it wouldn't hurt to give Kasaire some happiness. Sorry if this was "Bull-shit, I waited months for this update", but meh. Is all I can say. I can't excuse my way out of this. But if I update late, I update late. I'm human, I have other stuff to do...and ****procrastinate, but people will not riot if I don't update. I hope you've at least enjoyed it. SAYONARA! ^_^**


End file.
